


Gross Rewards

by tptigger



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, even as teenagers, these two have foul mouths in this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansel and Gretel wish that their customers would find a better way to give them a little extra treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gross Rewards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subwaycars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subwaycars/gifts).



A few hours out of town after finishing their latest case, Hansel and Gretel made camp, with a warm, blazing fire. They ate the sandwiches, which were quite good as charity food went.

Hansel had just turned fifteen, and Gretel was just twelve, so they sometimes brought out parental instincts in people.

"So what's in this thing anyway?" Hansel asked, undoing the satchel they'd received as a part of their fee; they'd been told there was something extra in it for them, and to open it later. He looked inside, a wave of nausea washing over him as the smell of the contents reached his nose. "Fuck."  
He chucked the satchel away from him, towards the woods.

Gretel tutted. "We need that satchel." She got up and looked inside it. "Gross." She dumped the contents on the ground. Peppermint sticks, taffy, and various hard candies went everywhere.

"Argh," Hansel groaned. "At least it's downwind, but did you have to dump it so close?" He knew Gretel wouldn't move it and there was no power on Earth that would make him touch that stuff. "Why is it always candy? Why is it never something useful like jerky? Or a teddy bear? When we were little you could've used a new teddy bear."

Gretel made a face, she'd been too old for a teddy bear when they'd first been on their own. She took one of the peppermint sticks off of the ground. "Take that back or this candy stick is coming right for your head."

Hansel held up his hands, as if to ward it off. "No, keep it away from me!"

Gretel came closer, Hansel batted her hand away from him. Gretel lost her grip on the candy stick and it flew into the fire, turning black. They both winced.

"Shit! The smell," Hansel said, turning pale.

Gretel climbed into his lap, a little clumsily, because while Hansel had hit his growth spurt she was still nearly the same size as he was, and buried her face in his neck. Hansel brought his arms around her.

"We got her," Gretel said, quietly. "She can't hurt us anymore."

Hansel just held her close, not saying anything.

"Leave the rest of the candy in the woods for the animals?" Gretel asked.

"Are we sure we want to do that to the animals?" Hansel asked. "From now on, we put it in our contract, no fucking candy."

"Agreed," Gretel said.


End file.
